What Makes His Life Interesting
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: For Peddie One-shot Day! At the end, the A/N, has a little secret surprise/awesome announcement - so read it! READ AND REVIEW!


**Okay! Hope y'all like this! I wrote it in like twenty minutes so it's not my best...enjoy anyway though!**

* * *

_A hundred and ninety-seven cracks. A hundred and ninety-eight cracks. A hundred and ninety-nine cracks. Two hundred cracks._

Eddie could feel his brain ready to explode as he counted the cracks in the ceiling in his bedroom. His bedroom was in the basement while his step-brother's and sister's were upstairs along with his mom and step-dad's. Kyle and Maggie were both out and his mom and Jack were up in the living room (in the only room with a TV) being all lovey dovey. Eddie couldn't do anything.

It was summer break and he was in America while all of his boarding house friends were in England, even Nina. He was bored out of his mind. None of them were answering their phones or his texts or emails. All of his friends in America were some place sunny or snowy and exotic. It was only two weeks into the three month vacation and so far, it sucked.

Patricia Williamson, his girlfriend, popped into his head and he smiled. She and Eddie had spoken once so far and he felt deprived of the privilege to hear her annoying British Yack. They had wanted to have her come to America or have him stay in England, but neither of their parents were okay with that.

Eddie felt like their relationship was now long distance. It sort of was but he knew he see her soon. He just hoped that she wasn't dancing with some guy she met at a party. He had never been in a long distance relationship before and it was a new feeling. He was worried that she might not feel the same way the next time they saw each other, or maybe the other way around.

Sitting up and grabbing his cell phone, he prayed that she would answer, as he chose her memorized number off speed dial. After a sixth ring, he pulled the device away from his ear so he could look at the screen in surprise. Patricia sometimes ignored his calls, but this time was different, her number hadn't been working at all. He tried again, running a hand through his spiky, dirty-blonde hair. He received the same result.

He shot off his bed and looked around his room. His laptop was in the kitchen, which is where he was in less than a minute. He stared intently at the screen, logging into his Skype account, only looking up once to give a short glare of annoyance and disgust to his parents on the couch.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" his mother asked from the couch, pushing a strand of strawberry-blonde hair away from her blue eyes.

"Ha, she called you 'Sweety'!" came a laugh and Patricia rounded the corner, hopping onto a bar stool at the counter.

Eddie did a double take. He stared at Patricia with surprise and reached a hand out toward her flawless, pale face.

"Don't poke me." she said in a warning tone.

"It is you!" he grinned, rounding the counter and wrapping her up in a hug.

"She showed up with a suitcase a half an hour ago; we were wondering when you'd come upstairs." Jack chuckled. He held out a hand for Patricia to shake. "We weren't properly introduced; I'm Jack Miller, Eddie's step father."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, taking his hand.

"And you've already met me." Mrs. Miller grinned, hugging her son's girlfriend in a very motherly way.

"Honey, we're home!" a male voice called from the front of the house.

Two teenagers came into the room. The girl was about fourteen and a few inches shorter than Patricia, with long brown hair, the same as her father's, and matching brown eyes. The boy was sixteen with shaggy blonde hair and blue bangs hung over the eyes that matched his sister's.

"Hi!" the girl grinned and waved at the English's girl happily. "You must be Patricia, I've heard so much about you and you're so much more beautiful than Eddie said you we—"

"Thank you, Maggie." Eddie cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Hey, I'm Kyle, how do you do?" the blonde smiled, holding out his hand and jerking his head to the side so his bangs flipped out of his eyes.

"I'm doing well thank you, cool hair by the way." Patricia complimented, causing Kyle to down cast his eyes with a smirk playing on his lips, the bottom one, pierced with a silver ring. She took a second and looked between the two men, hearing Eddie's murmuring to Maggie cease. "I didn't know American guys had such manners."

"Ha-ha, Yacker." Eddie rolled his eyes, walking back into the room.

"Aren't I so hilarious, Weasel?" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we're hanging out. I've been bored out of my mind. Later, guys." He called and pulled her down the basement stairs to his bedroom.

"So, why wasn't your number working when I tried to call you?" he asked once they were seated on his bed, legs crossed.

"Oh, I got a new one because I was being stalked. So, here, gimme your phone I'll put my new number in."

"You were being stalk—"

"Phone." She interrupted, holding her hand out, palm facing up toward the crack ceiling above them.

He sighed and handed her the phone. After typing the new number in, she gave it back and grinned at him.

"Did you think I was going to let your summer be all boring? I'm what makes your life so interesting." She said smugly.

Eddie rolled his green eyes and kissed her cheek quickly. "Thanks, Yacker, I needed something to do…"

Eddie mentally sighed happily. It looked like he and Patricia weren't going to lose their feelings after all.

* * *

**So, ya. I was being a bit of a jerk since that just leads up to when they break up but, ya know. ****Hope you guys enjoyed that enough to review! **

**Did you guys hear? Jade Ramsey answered a fan's question about season 3: "Will there be any Peddie scenes?" Her question: "OF COURSE!" :D How do ya like them apples?**

_**Like newborn babies, crave pure spiritual milk, so that by it you may grow up in your salvation, now that you have tasted that the Lord is good. -1 Peter 2:2-3**_

**Love you guys! Happy Peddie One-Shot Day! :D**

**-Rachel**


End file.
